


Bound and Gagged

by ChromeHoplite



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, people overhearing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite
Summary: When the Earl is unresponsive to his sexual advances, a frustrated Sebastian wonders what's keeping his little master so quiet.





	Bound and Gagged

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on AO3 as part of a collection, and based on the prompt "You're never this quiet what's wrong?"

The day had been a long one; there had been a meeting with an annoyingly charming duke in the morning, a tea with business associates in the afternoon and a tour about the Phantomhive domain to speak to farmers and business owners as well as to inspect the aqueduct in the early evening.

By the time, he’d returned and it was dark, the earl excused himself and retired to his chambers without taking his dinner. He was bathed by his butler and helped into his four-poster, insisting on wearing nothing but the new bloomers Nina had designed. They were made from the finest silk and his master rather enjoyed wearing them to bed as they slipped and slid against the fabric of his sheets. After that, the demon blew out the candle and set to complete his nightly chores.

Once the other servants had gone to bed, Sebastian returned to his master’s chambers, having felt denied Ciel’s company throughout most of the day, whether it was regaling him with idle chatter over dessert or being read to before sleep. Though he was no longer a child, Ciel’s figure had remained slight in young adulthood and he could scarcely be seen among the throws and pillows strewn upon his bed.

Sebastian stripped, as had been his habit since the boy’s eighteenth birthday, taking care to remove his tail coat and dress shirt and placing them over the back of a chair; then to slip out of his trousers, socks and shoes. Bare, with gooseflesh rising as a small wisp of cool air from the open window hit his skin, he climbed into bed, sliding behind his master.

He nuzzled the back of his head, inhaling the lavender scent of his hair soap, then smoothing his cheek against the fine strands adoringly, feeling the string of his eyepatch. How odd, his master had gone to bed with it… His strong arms wrapped around the small body, caging him to his chest and as Ciel backed into him unconsciously, he trapped Sebastian’s hardening length between them. He entwined their legs, the earl pressing his chilled toes against his servant’s calf, then accidentally scratching him with his large toenail. Sebastian would have to remember to trim them tomorrow. A relaxed, heated sigh broke through the demon’s lips, warming the nape of his lover’s neck before he kissed it, muttering words of adoration and possession in the language of unholy creations, then sucking the tender skin between his teeth.

Ciel made no sound; he shuddered at the feel of it, of course, but he did not moan as he usually did. Even the little snores that often accompanied the exhaustion of the day were absent. Sebastian's contracted hand moved along the length of his master’s toso and to his chest where he felt the heart beat healthily and chalked it up to an irregularity. He was fairly certain there are other ways he could make Ciel more vocal.

His fingers found the hem of his bloomers, riding low on his slender hips and he fingered the waistband a moment before pulling them down, just below his plump little rear. Elongated, sooty claws gently scraped the space where thigh met pelvis and up along to the protruding hip bone. He felt the body against him give a pleasurable shiver and smiled to himself. He shifted his body lower behind the earl and his hands continued to explore the perfect specimen of human form, kneading the cheeks of his rear, nails biting into them until they were parted and he pushed his now throbbing cock between them. He held Ciel’s ass firmly against it and began to roll his hips, pillowing his length tightly as he pushed upwards then pulled back, repeating the movement until his crimson eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Still, the earl remained silent! Still, his delicate, effeminate hands had not come back of their own accord to touch him! His master was playing hard to get. Again.

He pulled his hips away reluctantly, only to turn towards the bedside table and reach into it, withdrawing a vial of oil from the top drawer. He soaked his fingers thoroughly, giving little thought to how they’d stain the satin sheets and sought his lover’s delectable little orifice. He found it nestled there, eager and responsive when his index finger brushed up against it, circling the pink pucker before carefully inserting itself completely. He waited, and though he was given no verbal direction, he knew this body well. After some twenty second, he began to move it, to slowly pump it in and out of his lover, his chest rumbling affectionately at how tightly it squeezed him, and how it drew him back in. A second was inserted, and between stretching and scissoring, they caressed the soft walls within, and swept across a tight bundle of nerves. Ciel tensed, and this time, he could not suppress the muffled sound of pleasure that escaped him.

The demon wanted more. His little lord was not going to win at this game when Sebastian was an expert at it. He withdrew his fingers, satisfied with his preparations, and nudged the opening with his glistening, swollen cock after it too had been liberally lubricated. Ciel’s backside pushed against it willingly and in a swift, but tender whack, Sebastian found himself sheathed inside the body he worshiped.

A grateful grunt was all he heard from his lover. Was he not going to turn around?

Sebastian pulled back then thrust forward, and finding the position awkward, he used his foot to push down the silken bloomers off Ciel’s legs. His hand caressed his lover’s thigh, until he found the back of his knee and hitched it up, holding it in the crook of his elbow. The lovely spread of his master’s limbs allowed him greater mobility and he fucked into Ciel at a relaxed pace, while his free hand carded through the navy hair and pulled it back.

“Look at me,” he growled huskily, a desperate rather than threatening sound, “You’re never this quiet, what’s wrong?”

Finally, Ciel turned his head, eyes lit with mischief, both eyes. What the devil had mistook for the string of his eyepatch was in fact the rope that held the ball gag Ciel was currently soaking with drool. It had run down the corners of his mouth, onto his neck and to the back of his hair. The earl’s hands also came up to reveal that they had been bound by the manacles Abberline had so carelessly forgotten last time he’d paid them a visit. How Ciel had managed to put them on himself was of little import at the moment.

“You naughty little thing,” the demon purred into his lover’s ear, licking the contour of the shell, hissing as he pulled his cock out from Ciel’s tight heat. “And here I was being gentle. Would you like to put these toys to good use?”

Ciel had whined at the sudden emptiness, but was now nodding vigorously, the spit strands that clung from his jaw to his neck breaking as a result. In seconds, Sebastian had come off the bed, pulled his lover’s legs down towards the edge and gathered him in his arms bridal style. The teen was brought out of his chambers, and flown swiftly across the manor to the servant’s quarters and then turned around so that his legs were wrapped around the demon’s hips in the hall just outside five bedrooms.

“Mmphmm…” Ciel said shaking his head, his eyes wide and pleading.

“My lord, given your previous performance, I have no doubt that you will not wake the servants,” Sebastian teased while Ciel still protested. Abruptly, Ciel was impaled upon the demon’s arousal and made a sound somewhere between a moan and a cry. The boy’s heels dug into his back as the demon sped his upward thrusts, spread his lover’s soft cheeks apart and let him fall repeatedly on his demanding erection.

“Mmph… mmm… Ahmmm…” Ciel whined, head against his lover’s shoulder, wetting it with saliva as he tried his best to keep quiet. It was near impossible with how bare the hall was; the echo carried a little down the ways, as did the squelching, lewd sounds of Sebastian’s cock every time he pulled out and slammed back in. Worst still were the manacles that clanged behind his lover’s neck as he held onto him.

“Shhh young master… those are awfully loud… what will Finny think if he finds you this way?” Sebastian crooned, amused by the glare Ciel gave him as his head pulled away to look at him. The boy muffled something incoherent and wrapped his hands around the chains so that all that could be heard again were the sounds associated with passionate lovemaking. The closer the earl got to his climax, the more his nasal breathing intensified, the more Sebastian could not resist occasionally (and accidentally), fucking him against the wall. He heard something fall over from just beyond the other side, heard some of the servants’ uneven breathing as they woke to the noises and even the slight gasps of pleasured abandon while Mey-Rin fingered herself. With a smirk at his own cleverness, knowing Ciel could not hear the sounds himself, he began his own grunting and growling in accompaniment to Ciel’s as the boy tightened expectantly around him, his hole spasming and convulsing moments before a keening, suppressed cry joined, but overtook the maid’s and the earl spattered his lover’s belly with the spoils of his release. Sebastian was not far from it either, as he’d only been waiting for Ciel to finish first, assuring him his gratification, but when he did cum, it filled his lover, the excess running along his bottom and thighs and down the demon’s.

He carried the little earl back to his room, cleaning him thoroughly and silently and finally removing the gag. Ciel took no time in stuffing it in the demon’s mouth and tying it behind his head. “Shut up, I don’t want to hear a single thing out of you pertaining to this.”


End file.
